


Help please

by HelenaHale



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:02:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29826759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelenaHale/pseuds/HelenaHale
Summary: Hello guys !I need a help to find a story !Stiles and Scott are talking outside, near the basketball ( or lacrosse maybe ) ground about the «  alliance » with talia haleOn the ground Derek and the others ( maybe Isaac and Boyd) are playing, and stiles has a crush for Derek and tells scoot about how he wants Derek to fuck him
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 13
Kudos: 3





	Help please

So in this OS

Stiles and Scott are talking outside, near the basketball ( or lacrosse maybe ) ground about the « alliance » with talia hale  
On the ground Derek and the others ( maybe Isaac and Boyd) are playing, and stiles has a crush for Derek and tells scoot about how he wants Derek to fuck him  
First Scott didn’t know that stiles was talking about the guy ( Derek) who plays on the ground and when he realized he tried to tell stiles  
When stiles realized that Derek is a werewolf ( = hear from afar), he is mortified and run away lol

Thank you for your help !


End file.
